


Double Date(?)

by whatevenisyourdeal



Series: Great Alpha AU [5]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Mentions of Tracey (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: Exactly two people in all of Seabrook knew Bucky and the Aceys' biggest secret...
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan/Stacey/Lacey/Kevin aka Jacey (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Great Alpha AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Double Date(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Why yes, I AM writing a Baceys polyamory fic. I just really like the idea of these four being in a relationship with each other. And I don't think I've seen a Baceys story with Jacey / Kevin before, so I thought I'd write one!  
> (Also, apparently Jacey / Kevin actually has an official tag now ... and the only thing that shows up when you search it is me? Weird. (Edit: this is no longer the case. I found another Jacey fic. Still mostly me, though.))  
> Enjoy!

Bucky and his Aceys were eating at a restaurant. Bucky was sitting next to Lacey, and Jacey and Stacey were across from them. They were having a good time.  
"So then I say to the art director," Bucky exclaimed, "if you think THAT is acceptable, you clearly need new glasses!"  
All three Aceys laughed. They loved hearing Bucky's stories about being president and dealing with inept faculty members.  
And then they heard familiar voices at the door.  
"So, one of your grandparents was eaten by a zombie? Do you think it's the same one that you got your wolf genes from?"  
"Well, first off, it was only his ear - oh, hi Bucky!"  
The four turned towards the door and saw Addison and Willa. The white haired girl was waving, and Bucky decided to wave back.  
The two Alphas walked up to them and Willa asked, "So what are you four doing here?"  
"Uhh," Lacey responded, "dating?"  
The other three people sitting at the table quickly shot a look at her, but Willa simply said, "Oh, that makes sense. I mean, I probably should have figured. Me and Addison are on a double date too. As soon as our actual DATES get here, anyway."  
Addison suddenly looked like she wanted to do anything that wasn't this conversation. "Uh, yeah, where are they so we can sit somewhere else and start eating?"  
"Sorry we're late!" Zed ran into the restaurant, Eliza close behind.  
"Yeah, sorry," Eliza continued. "We got held up by - oh, hey everyone."  
"Uh, hi Eliza," Lacey greeted nervously.  
"Hey, Lacey," the zombie girl responded. "What's up?"  
"Looks like they had a double date planned, too," Willa told her girlfriend.  
Eliza suddenly seemed a little awkward. "Oh, okay ... that's cool..."  
Zed seemed to notice that both his best friend and his girlfriend were acting odd. "Um, Addison? Eliza? Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Addison responded. "Just a little awkward seeing my cousin on a date at the same restaurant as me, that's all."  
"Uh," Eliza said at the same time, "maybe it's a little weird to see my ex here. But it's really not that big a deal."  
Zed and Willa shared a glance, as if they knew something was up, but weren't going to say anything about it.  
Of course, something WAS up. Something only Addison and Eliza knew about.  
Bucky and the Aceys weren't on a double date. It was just one date, with all four of them. Because as it turned out, they were all polyamourous DISASTERS.  
(Unreasonably fabulous disasters, but still disasters nonetheless.)

(Line break to a flashback!)

It had started in eighth grade. Back when Addison was still human, back when Tracey was still there, and back when zombies and humans were still separated.  
(They had all been friends for a while before that, of course, but this was when romance had entered the picture.)  
Bucky and Stacey were the first to start dating each other. They were having a good time together, but they had just felt like something was ... missing. And one day, when they were practicing their cheer moves with Tracey and Lacey, they had realized what it was.  
It took a good few months for Bucky and Stacey to come to grips with it. Having a great two person relationship, and wanting two MORE people to join in? They had never even heard of such a thing, and were legitimately shocked when, after Stacey typed "relationship with more than two people" into a search bar on a whim, they discovered that it was actually something with a NAME.  
Approaching the subject with Lacey and Tracey took weeks after that, and more courage than either Bucky or Stacey thought they had. Fortunately, after a long, long talk, and showing several pages of what they found online, they were willing to give it a try.  
In secret, of course. After all, Seabrook was a place where everyone was supposed to be "normal." And whatever _polyamory_ was, it certainly didn't seem to fit the bill.  
Addison finding out was a complete accident. The white haired girl (still masquerading as blonde at the time) had come to Bucky's house for a surprise visit, but SHE had ended up being the surprised one when she walked in on her cousin kissing Lacey right in front of his "actual" girlfriend. One explanation later, Addison was surprisingly understanding. And more than a little pleased with having something to hold over Bucky's head, like he did with, well, what was ACTUALLY over her head.  
(Her use of that particular card had largely stopped a few weeks into her own freshman year. Bucky and the Aceys weren't sure why at the time, but now they knew that she had been secretly dating Zed, and discovered how terrible it can be to have to hide being in love. She still brought it up on occasion, though, when the four were being, in her words, "a particular brand of horrible."  
They still didn't know what she meant by that.)  
In the summer before their junior year, everything seemed to be going pretty well for them. They were all still dating, and Addison was still the only person who knew. And on top of that, all four had made the prestigious Seabrook cheer squad, and Bucky had even become captain as a sophomore. It felt like nothing could go wrong.  
And then, zombies came to school. And the four of them made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives.

(Line break within a flashback!)

It was early November when Lacey decided to try dating someone outside of the group.  
The others had been concerned about many things, but she assured them that a: she wouldn't stop dating them, and b: she wouldn't tell the new partner The Secret unless all of them agreed to it. It took some convincing, but eventually, she had been allowed to try it out.  
Then she asked out a zombie. A _girl_ zombie. Right in front of the whole school. And the debate started all over again.  
It took quite some time for Lacey to calm her partners down. After all, this was the first time any of them "came out," as it were. (As not straight, that is. Everyone still thought Lacey only ever dated one person at a time.)  
And it was a ZOMBIE she had done it with. Not just any random zombie, either, but one of the three most affected by The Mistake!  
(Honestly, even now, they were all still surprised that Eliza had said yes.)  
But, once everyone had calmed down, Lacey and Eliza started dating. And it was pretty good for a few weeks. As it turned out, the zombie girl was a good girlfriend, and Lacey really liked her.  
Then, it all came crashing down when Eliza happened upon the cheerleader kissing Tracey behind what they had THOUGHT was a locked door.  
(Eliza had later clarified that she wouldn't have minded sharing Lacey, if she had been TOLD about it. The problem wasn't the polyamory, it was the failure to properly communicate.)  
One rather unpleasant interrogation / lecture later, and it was just the four of them again.  
Until Tracey left, that is.

(Line break again. Still flashback.)

About six weeks before spring break, a new person joined the school, and the cheer squad.  
Kevin had been in the cheer team back at his old school, and he was GOOD at it. (This was why, when Spring Break Cheer Camp rolled around, he hadn't been put with the rookies.) He quickly proved worthy of their team.  
"Congratulations," Bucky said, "you're in!"  
"Really?" Kevin responded. "Oh my goodness, thank you!"  
"No, thank YOU, newbie. With moves like that, you might just help us win next time."  
That's when Lacey and Stacey ran up to them. "Hey, Bucky," Lacey said, "how'd it go?"  
The cheer captain gestured towards Kevin and responded, "Why don't you ask the newest member of our squad?"  
"Oh, well done," Stacey told the newbie in question. "I'm Stacey, by the way, and this is Lacey."  
"Stacey and Lacey?" Kevin said. "Is there someone else around here named Jace-y or something?"  
(And yes, that IS where the nickname came from.)  
"Well, we DID have someone named Tracey for a while," Lacey responded, "but he moved away around winter break."  
"It was a pretty blue Christmas for all of us," Bucky added.  
"Well," Stacey interjected, "it was really more of a blue Kwanzaa for me...."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Kevin said. "I was just trying to be funny, I didn't mean to-"  
"You're fine, newbie," Bucky assured him. "You couldn't have known."  
"We should probably get to class," Stacey said. "Don't wanna be yelled at for being late again."  
"OH RIGHT," Kevin exclaimed. "I can't be late! I just got here! See you guys at practice!"  
As the days went by, Kevin started spending more and more time with the trio. They weren't sure why, but they certainly weren't complaining. Kevin was fun, and he seemed to fit into the group naturally, like he was meant to be there.  
And then, a week before spring break, he asked Stacey out.  
Her response had been, "Uh, I'll get back to you," and running to the other two.  
Now, to be clear, Stacey DID want to go on a date with Kevin. But after the incident with Eliza (who had fortunately agreed to keep their secret, in part thanks to a very convincing Addison), they had learned to be upfront about their particular situation with potential partners.  
(They had also learned to double check locks, but that wasn't relevant to the matter at hand.)  
So, the next day, Stacey brought Kevin to an old safe room (recommended by a certain white haired girl), where Bucky and Lacey were waiting for them.  
And then, they explained everything.  
"Okay, just checking here," Kevin responded when they were done, "you're all dating each other. At the same time."  
"Yeah," Stacey confirmed. "It's super weird, huh? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore."  
"No, it's not that," the newbie assured her. "I still plan on going out with you, if you're interested of course."  
"If I wasn't interested," she replied, "I wouldn't have told you about this."  
"And you had BETTER not tell anyone about it," Bucky exclaimed.  
"If the town found out," Lacey added, "we're pretty sure they wouldn't take it very well."  
"Of course, it's not my secret to tell," Kevin said. "It's just ... I'm actually kinda curious. I've never been in a relationship with more than one person before, and-"  
"Do you want to try it out?" Lacey asked suddenly, interrupting him.  
"LACEY," Bucky exclaimed.  
"Like you weren't thinking about it," the girl in question replied. "He's cute!"  
"I think he meant," Stacey explained, "that maybe that was a little ... abrupt."  
"What's _abrupt_?"  
"It means sudden," Bucky translated.  
"Then why didn't she just say sudden - why didn't you just say sudden?"  
It went on like that for a while, until they realized that Kevin was a: still there, and b: laughing.  
"Uh," Stacey asked him, "what's so funny?"  
"You guys fight like married people," Kevin said in between chuckles. When he eventually calmed down, he asked, "So, was that an actual offer?"  
"Wait," Bucky said, "really? Do you really want to go out with ALL of us?"  
"I mean, sure!" Kevin actually seemed pretty enthusiastic about it. "It seems like it'd be interesting. And if I end up not liking it, I could always just date Stacey ... right?"  
"Of course," the girl in question replied. "So we're all in agreement?"  
"I think so," Bucky exclaimed. "Welcome to the group ... Jacey."  
"Wha - oh my gosh, I can NOT believe you actually remember that!"

(Line break back to the present day!)

A lot had changed since their relationship had started. Addison was a werewolf now. Humans and monsters now walked side by side.  
And now, Tracey was gone. But it looked like Jacey was sticking around.  
They supposed they had gotten a little bold lately, because now they were having a date in PUBLIC. Sort of, anyways. They had figured that, since there were four of them, anyone who saw them would assume they were two normal couples on a normal double date. And there were only two people in town who knew any differently.  
And here they both were. On an ACTUAL double date.  
This had the potential to go several kinds of wrong.  
Fortunately, it seemed like neither girl was going to say anything. But their dates were clearly suspicious.  
Addison noticed that, too. "Come on, guys," she said, trying to distract them, "we should find somewhere to sit down so we can start eating."  
And so the two groups went their separate ways. But Bucky and the Aceys couldn't help but notice that the monsters kept glancing in their general direction. It seemed as if Addison and Eliza were nervous about something, and that Zed and Willa were trying to figure out what was going on.  
Eventually, the meal was over for Bucky and the Aceys. They decided to go get froyo at the Coach's cart for dessert.  
"And maybe you can get a NORMAL flavor this time," Stacey teased Lacey about her Peanut Butter N Bones fascination.  
"Or," Lacey responded, "I could tell Coach to surprise all of us. I mean, how are you going to know if his new flavors are good if you don't try them?"  
And so they left the restaurant. But they couldn't help but feel like the double dating monsters were still watching them for some reason....

(Line break one more time.)

"You know what," Jacey said in between bites, "I have to say that this Squirmy Wormy stuff is actually not too bad."  
The four secret partners were sitting on a bench, and were legitimately surprised by the flavors Lacey had ordered for them. Not only were they actually EDIBLE, but most were genuinely GOOD!  
"What did I tell you?" Lacey responded. "The Coach's froyo is amazing in every flavor!"  
"Wait," Bucky said, noticing two familiar people approaching the cart. "Is that -"  
"Zed and Willa?" Stacey continued.  
And indeed it was. The double date with Addison and Eliza must have ended recently. Why did they seem upset, though?  
"Should we go talk to them, or...?" Lacey asked the group.  
"... Fine," Bucky said, getting up from the bench. The others quickly followed suit, and they all headed towards the cart.  
When they were closing in, they heard something Zed was saying to Willa. "It's pretty obvious that Addy's hiding something from me, and I'm starting to get worried."  
"And I'm getting worried about Eliza," came the werewolf's response. "I could swear she kept looking at Lacey the whole time we were eating. What, is she somehow not over the overly sparkly cheerleader or something?"  
Lacey was very surprised at the idea. "WHAT?! That's not it at ALL!"  
Apparently, the monsters hadn't noticed Bucky and the Aceys approaching, because they both looked towards Lacey in shock when she spoke up.  
After Willa recovered, she asked, "What exactly is it, then? What is she hiding from me?"  
"And do you know what Addy's hiding?" Zed added. "You don't have to tell me what it is, but is it at least not dangerous or something?"  
"It's the same thing, actually," Jacey replied. "They both know something about us that nobody else does."  
"And no, it's not going to get either of them hurt," Stacey continued. "The reason they kept glancing at us was to see if WE were doing okay."  
Zed still seemed upset. "Is whatever this is going to get YOU hurt?"  
"Only if the town finds out about it," Bucky responded.  
"... Should we tell them?" Jacey wondered aloud.  
Willa seemed about to reply, but Zed stopped her and said, "If they want to tell us what's going on, that's something THEY have to agree on."  
"I mean," Bucky reasoned, "Addison trusts them...."  
"So does Eliza," Lacey added, "and I think that's a lot harder."  
(This got a laugh out of not only Bucky, but Zed and Willa as well.)  
"And if we DO tell them, they probably won't be so worried about their girlfriends," Stacey spoke up.  
"... Okay," Bucky conceded, "we'll tell you two. Not here, though. Too many people. Tomorrow morning, both of you meet us at my presidential office.  
"We'll explain everything there."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about this story? Do you like how I wrote this relationship? Are there any other stories in this universe you would like to see?  
> See you next story!


End file.
